Chuva
by Lyhcchan
Summary: Teria sido mais um dia normal de treino para Tenten e Neji. Isso claro, se a Mitsashi não tivesse ficado doente graças à chuva. Mas... Será que este fenômeno Natural só serviria para atrapalhar a rotina dos dois? -Para Débora


_**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Chuva**

_**Capitulo Único **_

* * *

Estamos na época das chuvas e realmente "chuva" é uma coisa que não faltou em Konoha nas ultimas semanas. Hoje não está chovendo, mas o céu nublado indica que logo, logo veremos gotas e mais gotas de água caírem do céu. Hinata-sama até me disse para não ir treinar hoje, mas a chuva nunca atrapalhou meu treinamento, além de não me incomodar.

Tenten e eu treinamos juntos há anos e isso já faz parte de nossa rotina. Não será a chuva que irá nos atrapalhar.

Cheguei ao local de treino e me encostei a uma das árvores para esperar Tenten.

Fiquei esperando a Mitsashi durante um longo tempo e comecei a pensar que ela tivesse se esquecido de nosso treino. Decidi esperá-la mais alguns minutos... E nada de Tenten aparecer. Comecei a me preocupar. Tenten não era de se atrasar... "Será que aconteceu algo?" Pensei enquanto observava o céu nublado. Esperei por mais alguns minutos e quando tive certeza de que ela não apareceria no treino decidi ir até sua casa para saber o que havia acontecido.

Me retirei do campo de treinamento e segui até a casa da Mitsashi passando pelas ruas quase desertas de Konoha.

Alguns minutos de caminhada, com meus pensamentos imaginando o porquê de Tenten ter faltado ao treino, pude visualizar a casa dela. Me dirigi até a porta e dei algumas batidas. Algum tempo se passou e quando pensei em dar mais algumas batidas na porta, alguém a abre. E esse alguém era Tenten.

Assim que vi a Mitsashi descobri porque ela não havia ido ao nosso treino. Tenten estava com o nariz vermelho, olhos lacrimejando e uma nítida aparência de cansada, isso me mostrou, assim que a vi, que ela estava gripada.

-Oi Neji... –Disse ela com a voz um tanto estranha.

-Olá.

-Entra... –Convidou-me ela dando-me espaço para entrar, e eu entrei fechando a porta em seguida. –Desculpa não ter ido treinar. –Deu uma pequena pausa se sentado no sofá vinho da sala. –Fiquei resfriada e não deu pra te avisar. –Disse me indicando a poltrona a sua frente para que eu me sentasse.

-Tudo bem... Apenas fiquei um pouco... Preocupado. –Me sentei na poltrona.

Tenten sorriu para mim.

-Desculpa por ter te preocupado... Atchim!

-Saúde.

- Obrigada... Droga, eu odeio a chuva! Ontem, eu tive que ir lá na torre da Hokage para

levar alguns documentos e quando estava voltando para casa, começou a chover. Agora estou doente só por causa de uma chuvinha...

Tenten reclamou mais um pouco sobre como odeia a chuva. Mesmo gripada a reclamar, Tenten continua a me fascinar com o seu jeito tão lindo e tão meigo...

Perdido em meus pensamentos sobre como ela é maravilhosa, não percebi que não estava mais prestando atenção no que ela dizia.

-Você não acha Neji? –Perguntou-me ela. –Neji?

-Hum?

-No que você está pensando, hein? Está tão distraído... -Perguntou-me, curiosa.

"No quão linda e maravilhosa você é..." Pensei e logo depois me repreendi mentalmente.

-Não é nada... -Respondi com indiferença.

-Sei... Se não fosse nada você teria prestado atenção no que eu falei. -Comentou com um tom divertido.

-... –Apenas fiquei calado.

Tenten riu e logo depois voltou a falar.

-Sabe, eu odeio ficar doente. Principalmente por causa da chuva.

Tentei ao máximo me concentrar no que ela dizia, mas foi em vão. Logo já estava perdido em meus pensamentos, mais uma vez.

Há algum tempo está sendo desta maneira. Não só quando conversamos, mas também quando treinamos. Sempre me distraio. Principalmente quando vejo seu sorriso... Nunca imaginei que em algum momento de minha vida me apaixonaria por ela.

Após pensar isto, dei um pequeno sorriso de canto.

E foi ai que percebi.

Tenten não estava mais sentada no sofá, mas sim em pé, na minha frente com as mãos em sua cintura.

-O que você tanto pensa hein, Hyuga?-Questionou ela.

Minha primeira reação foi levantar da poltrona em que me encontrava sentado.

Não esperava que, quando me levantasse, ficasse tão próximo a Tenten... Estávamos praticamente a milímetros de distancia um do outro. Podia até mesmo sentir a respiração da Mitsashi se chocar com a minha.

Então não conseguir me segurar e a beijei. Tenten pareceu surpresa no inicio, o que me preocupou. Mas logo, começou a me corresponder. Sinceramente, não esperava por aquilo.

Foi um momento maravilhoso o que passamos ali, nos beijando como dois amantes apaixonados.

Mas, infelizmente, tivemos que nos separar, já que precisávamos de ar.

Estávamos os dois, muito corados e mantendo o contato visual.

-Ne-Neji - Começou ela, muito ofegante aliás. –Por que fez isso?-Disse em um tom sério.

Arregalei os olhos. Não esperava por aquela pergunta... Não depois de ela ter me correspondido daquela maneira. Comecei a pensar no que dizer, mas nada saia.

Então ela continuou...

-Você... -Deu uma pequena pausa... O que me deixou um tanto preocupado. –Você vai ficar doente... –Comentou em tom de brincadeira.

Não acreditei. Ela havia me deixado nervoso por... Por causa daquilo? Ela realmente me enlouquece.

-Não me importo. –Disse enlaçando sua cintura. –Eu te amo. –Confidenciei próximo ao seu ouvido e notei que ela havia se arrepiado.

-Também te amo. –Disse em sussurro, me puxando para mais um beijo apaixonado. O qual não durou muito, já que cortei nosso contato para realizar um comentário.

-Talvez... -Comecei olhando profundamente em seus olhos chocolates, acariciando seus cabelos. –Você possa começar a gostar da chuva. Afinal, se não fosse por ela, não estaríamos aqui, agora.

-Tem razão, meu amor... –Disse, depositando suas tão delicadas mãos em volta de meu pescoço, dando um lindo e maravilhoso sorriso em seguida.

Então nos beijamos novamente. E sem duvidas, aquele seria mais um dos inúmeros beijos que realizaríamos naquele dia.

E tudo graças à chuva.

* * *

_E então é isso... XD Presente de agradecimento pelo meu presente de aniversário para a Dé-chan... n.n Espero que todo mundo que leu tenha gostado!! XD_

_E... Pra quem acompanha a minha fic "Pistas que Levam até Você", me desculpe pela demora... -.-' Logo, logo o capitulo 6 estará postado! _

_**E então: Reviews? O.õ**_

* * *

********_**Propaganda On**_********

_Se você leu esta fic e gostou, não deixe de ler as outras que você encontra no meu perfil!!_

Males que vem para o Bem – _**"Naquele momento percebi que Hinata tinha razão. Realmente existem Males que vem para o Bem." **_Escrita por: **Kelly-chan **Casal:_**Tenten & Neji**_

Pistas que Levam até Você – _**Uma historia de assassinato, acusações, amor, intrigas e muito mais... **_Escrita por: **Kelly-chan **Casal:_**Tenten & Neji**_

Changes – _**Tenten é uma garota de 16 anos, que volta e meia, precisa deixar tudo o que conquistou para traz e recomeçar tudo do zero, graças ao emprego de seus pais. Por isso, ela passa a odiar mudanças. Mas será que depois de ter um desejo realizado, sua opinião sobre mudanças pode ser transformada? **_Escrita por: **Kelly-chan **Casal:_**Tenten & Neji**_

Além do Universo - _**Graças a um acidente envolvendo um grande meteoro, a vida de quatro pessoas não será mais a mesma. **_Escrita por: **Débora-chan **Casal:_**Tenten & Neji**_

_Depois de ler as fics citadas aí em cima, não se esqueça de dizer o que achou! Deixe reviews!! XD_

_******Propaganda Of******_


End file.
